Two Stars
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Tess. a girl who hid her pain from everyone. Nate. The boy who wants to help her. Ness. Mitchie/Jason Shane/ o.c I strive to be different. Most of the time
1. Trailer

a/n: Okay, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I have all of my notebooks except this one packed up, all I have is a chapter of Not Your Enemy that takes place after Lauren is rescued (for anyone that _actually _cares) and I'd rather not free write. It takes too long. So it's a Ness (Nate/Tess) and here's the trailer.

**Tess, a girl who hid her pain from everyone**

**(_shows Tess crying all alone)_**

**Nate, the boy who might save her**

**_(Shows Nate hugging Tess)_**

**With Caitlyn, Mitchie, Jason, and Shane playing matchmaker**

**(Shows Caitlyn pushing Nate towards Tess)**

**Will they finally get together?**

**(Tess: It's good to be home)**

**(Nate: 12 hours to Camp Rock!)**

**Or will they just get hurt?**

**(_Shows a canoe crashing and then Nate and Tess in a cave_)**

**This summer, experience the love**

**(_Showes Mitchie and Jason laughing as Shane gets smacked in the face_)**

**(Shane: I feel your love)**

**Frienship**

**(Nate: What? A guy can't come visit his five favorite girls?)**

**Heartbreak**

_**(Shows Shane in the camp kitchen)**_

**(Caitlyn: Look Shane, I know Amelia won't date you until your over Mitchie, but do you really need to poision the whole camp?)**

**And standing up for your friends**

**(Nate: Mrs. Tyler, stop treating Tess like that!)  
(Tess: Nate-)**

**Starring:**

**Meaghen Martin as Tess Tyler  
(Tess: It's raining. We should take cover)**

**Nick Jonas as Nate Rivers  
(Nate: Heaven help us, Shane's cooking)**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres  
(Mitchie: Nate. that's great. Hey! That ryhmed. (_groans) _Jason's got to me.)**

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Jonas  
(Jason: I'm never going to get that birdhouse, am I?)**

**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey  
(Shane: I may be wearing a pink apron, and I may have a hairnet on, but I am NOT crazy)  
(Caitlyn: Whatever floats your boat)**

**Mrs Nicole Jonas as Amelia Evans  
(Amelia: Shane, I can't be a rebound)**

**Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Gellar  
(Caitlyn: Oh, go get your girl, rockstar (pushes Nate towards Tess) My job here is done)**

**Two Stars**

**(Little girl: Tess and Nate, sitting in a tree)  
(Jason: Oh! Is there a birdhouse?)  
(Girl: Um, if you want)  
(Jason: COOL!)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I will post chapter one once I have 5 reviews telling me I should continue.and I accept anyonmus reviews so the same person can tell me 5 times and I'll never be the wiser.


	2. Concrete

Concrete. That's what my life isn't. Concrete never changes. It's always the same. It's hard, and smooth. My life is hard, but bumpy.

I'm Tess Tyler. The only thing in my life that never changes is Camp Rock. I've been going to Camp Rock since I was 6.

My best friends are Maragaret "Peggy" Dupree, Ella De Tagle, Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar. I have alot of other friends: most notably Shane Grey, Jason Jonas and Nate Rivers.

My mom is T.J. Tyler. She's won a trillion and one grammy's. But the one award she woudn't when is the good mother award. She's never there. Sometimes, I wish I was Mitchie. Mitchie's mom is a friggen cook and she always has time for Mitchie. Mitchie is always so much happier then I am.

My mom, on the other hand, couldn't tell you what color my eyes. They're blue. She couldn't tell you my first word. It was love. She couldn't tell you who I like. I like Nate.

Sometimes, I come off as mean because I don't know how to act, or I want to be as good as my mom. It's not my fault, theres alot of pressure on me. I want to make her proud. But I never can.

I'm Tess Tyler, and this is my story.

* * *

2 reivews and I will update. the next chapter will be much, much, longer.


	3. Of Shane's cooking skills and otherstuff

a/n: Okay, I changed my mind.I really didn't give you anything to reivew. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I only own my amazing computer that has all of the camp rock songs in its music library (If anyone has the It's About Time and would like to send me the songs, they will seriously be my best friend. My brother stepped on my copy and it's smooshed.) Oh, and I own my seriously cute puppy dog Laci. Who by the way is barking and making all of the dogs in the neighbor hood bark.

All of the chapters will be in this format, that first chapter was only an intro, to explain basically how I view Tess, and set the story up.

* * *

"Cait, we need to talk" Nate Rivers, the 17 year old singer and back up guitarist in Connect Three stood at the door of the tour bus bedroom, looking uncomfortable.

His girlfriend, Caitlyn Gellar,grinned at him "Yes?" She had a feeling she knew where this one was going.

"Cait I'm not-"

"You're not inlove with me. I figured, considering whenever Tess is brought up, or around, you perk up" Caitlyn said. "You just didn't know it."

"I'm still not sure I'm in love with her" Nate shrugged "Caitlyn, I'm glad you're not taking this badly and freaking out. Can we still be friends?"

"Best friends" Caitlyn assured him as Jason Jonas, one of Nate's bandmates barreled out of the kitchen into the bedroom.

"Shane's throwing things" he annouced, plopping down on his bed- which was covered in birdhouse print fabric.

"Oh?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow as Shane Grey, the other member of Connect Three's, shouts echoed threw the bus.

Jason nodded. "Yup?"

"What's he throwing?" Nate asked curiously.

"Tantrums"

"Figures. Why?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie broke up with him." Jason explained. "He wanted to the up- breaking"

"How old is he, 3?"

"Something like that" Nate replied. as Mitchie ran into the kitchen.

Mitchie jumped ontop of Jason "Protect me!" she cried as she landed on his lap.

"Why?"

"Shane has his pink apron out!"

The other three groaned. Shane had a pink apron that he wore when he attempted to cook. The last time, their friend Sander had ended up with food poising. The fact of the matter was, Shane just couldn't cook.

"On the brightside, 12 hours to CAMP ROCK!" Nate shouted, as Shane came into the doorway in his hideous pink apron. "Shane, we are burning that thing"

* * *

Tess pressed her nose against the window. Three miles, and she was _home._ Camp Rock was Tess's favorite place in the world. It was the only place she could express herself.

Last year, she'd gone abit overboard, and had ended up losing Peggy and Ella. And seeing as Caitlyn and Mitchie hated her guts at the time, Tess had stood alone.

When she'd looked out at the audience and she's seen T.J. Tyler, Grammy Winner and Worst Mom ever, She's been happy, but upset. She'd lost her chance to impress her mom when she'd almost fallen off the stage.

And at the end of final jam, T.J. had left, without a word. While Mitchie was having fun with her parents, Caitlyn was showing off her music to her mom, Peggy was getting many hugs from all of her many siblings, and Ella waas debating nail polish color with her older sister Emily, Tess was sitting alone outside of the mess hall, silent tears falling,

Not that she'd gone uncomfortated. Nate Rivers, hollywood hottie, and Tess's now favorite Connect Three-er, had come out back and found her sitting there crying.

Being the person he was, Nate had sat down next to her, and put an arm around her "Are you alright Tess?" he has asked, remembering her name from his years of being a camper.

"No"

"You took a pretty bad fall."

"What?- oh, no, I've fallen worse. I'm upse because my mom can't give me an hour of her _precious _time, and she just leaves! and during my performance, she actually talked on her cell phone."

Nate put his other arm around her "She's a superstar. Shane used to be a jerk. I guess when your huge and get lots of attention, it gets easy to become an awful person. Look at Miley Cyrus. She's huge,and yet, she goes around blaming everyone else for her problems. "

Tess had spent the night sobbing into Nate's chest, and Nate had spent it telling Tess that there would come a day when her mom would care, but it would be too late. That was the day Tess Tyler had fallen inlove with Nathaniel Jerry Rivers.

"We're here" The limo driver said, stopping the long car.

Tess stepped out of the limo. "It's good to be home"

* * *

A/N: So, what did oyu think? Id' really like to know, just leave me a 5 word or more reveiw. It takes less then a minute,

Flames will be used to light T.J. Tyler on fire, and then the same to my annoying siblings.


	4. My Five Favorite Girls

a/n: Okay I want to dedicate this story to Simply Nobody, who has reviewed every chapter. You rock!

* * *

"Shane, Nate, Jason" Brown attacked his nephew, godson, and former neighbor the moment they set foot on camp.

"Hey Uncle Brown" Shane grinned.

"Yeah. hi Brown" Nate agreed.

"Hi Crayon!" Jason brightly.

Shane and Nate gave him confused looks. Brown looked amused. He was used to Jason's airheadedness, he had babysat him after all when he was little.

"Hi Jason" Brown laughed "So, jobs,jobs, let's go remember who's teaching what" Brown said, heading to his cabin, followed by the boys. "Let's see. Shane, you will be teaching all hip hop and two of the showmanship classes. Jason, you will be teaching all lead guitar classes. and Nate, you will be doing a couple of the backup guitar classes, and your manager had me sign you up for vocal lessons for that Laryngitis problem, and I took the liberty of signing you up for those drum lessons you were interested in"

"Sounds great." Shane said "Is Shaliena Umdor teaching the other showmanship classes?"

"No. She broke her leg. There'a girl named Amelia Evans teaching the one and co-teaching the other one"

"Cool"

"Shane, no. You have Mitchie" Brown said warnngly.

"Yeah not anymore" Shane said.

"Shane, you shou;dn't use girls" Nate said as Shane ran off somewhere.

"He'd better remeber to- I'm not getting my birdhouse, am I?"

"Yeah, probably not" Nate said "Brown, is Tess Tyler here?"

"Yes. Arrived about an hour ago. She's in Cabin Vive"

* * *

"So, how was your year?" Peggy asked Tess as she put her bag down on the bunk bed.

"It was good" Tess said as a blur better known as Michelle Devonne Torres burst into the cabin.

"Hey, Mitch, what's up"

"I finally figured out that I liked Jason and not Shane. So I broke up with Shane. He took it okay, but he did get upset- aparently, he wanted to do the breaking up."

"Oh. darn, I'd already booked your wedding" Tess teased as Caitlyn lugged her laptop and bags into the cabin." What about you Cait?"

"Well, Nate and I are only friends now" Caitlyn said "And Shane is insane"

"What makes you say that?"

"He has a frilly pink apron" Caitlyn explained as a blur burst into the room "Hi Nate, what are you doing?"

"What, a guy can't come see his 5 favorite ladies?" Nate asked, stopping infront of Ella. to prove his point, he grabbed Ella and hugged her. She pushed him away.

Tess grinned at him "Hey, I'll take one of those" she laughed. Caitlyn pushed Nate towards Tess.

Nate hugged Tess. Somehow, hugging Tess just felt right, like she belonged in his arms. It was taking all of Nate's self control not to kiss her right there. _Gosh Tess, why do you have to do this to me? _He thought

But he couldn't kiss her. He's broken up with Caitlyn not a day ago. Tess couldn't be a rebound. He didn't want to hurt her and until he was sure it wasn't just a rebound, he couldn't let her know.

He couldn't be like Shane. It just wasn't the Nate-thing to do

* * *

a/n:okay, tell me your most embarrasing moments. and how about 4 updates in one day? I think that's right. Four chapters in one day.

I'll tell you mine. Today I went out to call my dog, Laci, and I yelled "RACHEL" and my friend came running over. I was like "why am I calling the dog Rachel?"


	5. of Jason's causing a scene and Natess

About a week after the first day of Camp, Jason attacked his bandmates in the mess hall as they were getting lunch.

"Shanate!" Jason said, dragging the younger boys over to the table he and Ella, Peggy and Caitlyn were sitting at. "I have a problem!"

"Shoot" Nate said, as Shane rolled his eyes.

"I'm in love with Mitchie." Jason annouced earnestly. Shane soured, but Nate grinned at his goofball best friend.

"If you're inlove with her, ask her out" Nate suggested.

Jason turned around, scanning the room for Mitchie. He spotted her in the foodline, talking to Tess animatedly. "Hey Mitchie" he shouted across the room.

Mitchie turned around. "Yeah?" She asked as she came over to them.

"Be my girlfriend" Jason said as Sander and Barron began one of their infamous raps.

"What?" Mitchie asked "I didn't catch that"

Tess whispered something in Mitchie's ear. Mitchie lit up "Oh, sure, I'll date you!"

Jason proceeded to turn to Ella, who was seated next to him "You owe me a birdhouse de Tagle"

Every eye in the mess hall was on Jason "What?" he asked before taking a bite of salad. Lunch was chicked and Jason refused to eat birds, unless it was turkey on thanksgiving.

Nate and Shane burst out laughing as Mitchie took a seat next to Jason, and Tess sat next to Nate.

A girl about Shane's age came over "Hey,Shane, can I sit here with you guys?"

"Sure. Guys, this is Amy, she's my co-teacher for the class that I co-teach"

"Really, I thought she was the co-teacher for class that only you tought" Mitchie smirked.

"Funny. Amy next to me is Peggy Dupree, then Caitlyn Gellar, Smart Mouth over there is Mitchie Torres, her airheaded boyfriend is Jason Jonas, heart girl is Ella de Tagle, blondie is Tess Tyler and Curly top is Nathaniel Rivers."

"Nate, I'm Nate Rivers" Nate corrected.

* * *

"Nathaniel James Rivers, you put me down this instant!" Tess shouted.

It was three days after Jason had asked Mitchie out and Nate had accosted Tess after vocal lessons. He had her over his shoulder and he was carrying her to the lake.

"No"

"Please, Nate!"

"Fine!" Nate sat her down. In the lake.

"I'm going to kill you" Tess threatened.

"I'm bigger then you. No killing your amazingly hot popstar best friend" Nate said, helping her up.

"I hate you"

"I know" Nate saidm sitting down.

"It's pretty out here" Tess decided, plopping down into Nate's lap.

"Yeah, it is" Nate agreed. _but not as pretty as you. Rebound, Jason's pink and purpe bidrhouse, I'm asking her out. _"Hey, Tess, remember that question that Jason asked Mitchie three days ago?"

"In the mess hall? Yeah"

"Will you be my Mitchie"

"Huh?"

"So, like, if I was Jason, you'd be Mitchie?"

"Nathaniel, you're making no sense"

_Out with it already. _"Will you be my girlfriend,"

Tess smiled "Yeah, I'd like that" she said as Ella ran up.

"Tess, your mom's here"

Nate and Tess exchanged glanced "Oh no"

* * *

a/n: So, did anyone hear what Keith Urban and Nicole Kidman named their daughter- Sunday Rose Kidman-Urban! WHAT A NAME! Anyway, feedback is appreicated, flames will be used for the Campfire Jam next chapter, and you will get a virtual hug from the Jonas or Connect Threer of your choice if you review.


	6. Camp Fire Jam

a/n: I don't own the song. It's by Julianne Hough. and for the song:

**Tess**_Nate**Both**_

* * *

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Tess asked.

"I came to see you perform " T.J. explained. "Tonight is Camp Fire Jam, right?"

"Yeah. but I wasn't going to perform, because I just wanted to watch and save my voice for final jam" Tess said. in truth, She and Nate had made plans during vocal lessons to go out on the lake while no one was paying attention to them.

Her mother frowned "Tessa Jennifer Tyler, you will be performing tonight. and that is final"

"Mom!" Tess moaned.

"Tess, I mean it, you will perform"

Tess scowled. "Ugh!" she stomped over to wear Nate and Jason were heatedly debating whether to dump cherry juice all over Shane or Brown. Nate was argueing that Shane couldn't kill them, but Brown could. Jason's arguement was that Shane deserved it more. "Why don't you guys dump that cherry juice on my mom?"

"Cause, Brown or Shane would eventually laugh at it" Nate explained "Your mom would just have a major Diva fit and then pull you out of Camp and lock you up somewhere so you could never see me again"

"That's right, my mom is a worse Diva then Shane was" Tess agreed.

"Why do you want us to dump cherry juice on her any ways?" Jason asked.

"She's forcing me to sing tonight" Tess sighed, putting her head on Nate's shoulder. Nate put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"We could do a duet" Nate suggested, as Jason wandered off.

"Sounds great. Do you have a song we could do?"

"Yeah, I'll go find it" Nate turned around."AH!" Jason was standing an inch away, holding a video camera.

"Lovebird in their natural habitat!" Jason said with a cheesy accent. He ran off "GOTTA BUILD THEM A BIRDHOUSE!"

Tess grinned at Nate. "Hes not actually going to build us a birdhouse, is he?"

"Knowing Jason? He'll try" Nate sighed. "I will never understand him"

"I think he's funny"

"So did Shane. and look where it got us. Building birdhouses and being smacked upside the head"

"What?" Tess asked her boyfriend, feeling as lost as Ella had been when she couldn't decide between pink nail polish and pink nailpolish.

Nate pointed, shaking with silent laughter. Tess turned. Shane was standing in a corner and Amelia was shouting at him. He had a bright red handprint on his face.

"Shane, I can't be a rebound, you insensitive jerk!" Amelia was shouting.

Tess turned back to Nate, who was still shaking. "It's not funny." She said. Nate laughed even harder "What now?" she asked at Nate pointed again.

She turned back around. Shane was now pressed against the wall and Amelia was pressing her lips to him. "I blame hormones"

* * *

"And now, performing Dreaming Under the Same Moon is Tess Tyler and Nate Rivers" Dee annouced.

"Wish me luck" Tess moaned at Mitchie "The last time my mom watched me perform, I fell"

"You'll do fine. Now go" Mitchie pushed Tess onto the stage.

**Take a chance, a leap of faith  
Leave the nest  
I guess that's how we've learned to fly  
We spread our wings and rode the wind  
You've chased your rainbows  
I've chased mine**

It's not always easy being this far apart  
But don't you get the feeling

**_We're connected at the heart_**  
**I'm gonna see you soon  
**_**When I see that night sky glowin'  
There's a peace I get from knowin'  
That we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars tonight  
**_

And we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars  
I close my eyes, wishin'

_Here I am, and there you are  
I admit there are times I wish I was home  
Then I hear your voice on the line  
Makes me realize I'm never alone  
We've been working so hard  
Try to make it all come true  
But what I want for me, well, that's what I want for you  
_

_**And we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars  
I close my eyes, wishin'  
**I'm gonna see you soon**  
When I see that night sky glowin'  
There's a peace I get from knowin'  
That we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars tonight  
**_

**_And we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars  
I close my eyes, wishin'  
_I'm gonna see you soon** (_See you soon)_  
**_When I see that night sky glowin'  
There's a peace I get from knowin'  
That we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars tonight_**

**_Oh, baby, we're dreaming under the same moon tonight  
Tonight  
_Take a chance, a leap of faith  
Leave the nest, I guess that's how  
**_Now we're dreaming under the same moon_

**Here I am and there you are, I admit there are times**  
_**Now we're dreaming under the same moon**_

Tess grinned. Camp Fire Jam had gone down smoothly.That was, until Tess got to the steps of the stage. Her heel caught in the step, and she tumbled down the steps. She hit the sand by the stage. "Uhhh"

Nate stared in horror as Tess tumbled. He gave Jason, who was playing guitar, a look of horror and then rushed off the stage, jumping off at the top step. "Tess, are you o-" he broke off as she began cyring. "Oh, Tess, please don't cry" he whispered, kneeling down next to her. He pulled her into his lap. He held her head against his chest. "It'll be be okay. Are you hurt?"

"Get away from her,boy" T.J's snooty voice, "Shes needs to learn not to be a baby,"

Nate glared at T.J, while rubbing Tess' back. The blonde woman was smirking at Tess. Nate pulled Tess closer to him, and smirked back at her.

"Mrs. Tyler, I am an instructor here, and I must ask you to leave" Shane said from behind T.J. "She needs to go to the medic, and you have no authority to tell her anything different."

"No auth- I'm her mother!"

"Yeah, well, she's in not i your care right now" Shane said, "So I'm going to ask you to leave"

"Come on Tess, let's get you to the nurse" Nate, said, scooping her up.

* * *

a/n:kay, I have to go. maybe I'll update later, I have no idea.


End file.
